Surprise
by Ezria.Lovers.Forever
Summary: Aria has a special little surprise for Ezra when he comes home. *Reuploaded from a long time ago*


******Yes this is a story I wrote a long time ago but I deleted a few M stories off of my account so a friend wouldn't see them seeing how a couple weeks ago they nearly found out my penname. Sooo long story short I am reuploading all the stories I took down**

**Surprise**

**I don't own PLL**

**Aria's POV**

I nervously drive to Ezra's apartment after my visit to Victoria Secret. With Ezra having to be out of town lately due to conference meetings the Dean at Hollis has been sending him to a ways away from home we haven't had much alone time lately. He had some fancy event tonight that Hardy hooked him into attending for some reason so he won't be back until later. As soon as Ezra gets done with this event tonight then he will be officially mine; no more conferences, no more events, nothing taking him out of town away from our private little sanctuary. I decided to give him a little surprise when he comes home to make up for all the time we've had apart in the last month. Even though we have made love multiple times in the past couple of months since becoming intimate, I still get nervous sometime. I'm especially nervous as well as anxious for this sexy surprise I want to give Ezra. I pull into the parking lot of his apartment and look down at the clock. It is currently 8:30pm Ezra is supposed to be home around 10 o'clock so I had plenty of time to get everything set up. I grab the bags of all the stuff I bought and head on up to the apartment with my key in hand.

When I first walk into the apartment I see Ezra left it pretty messy so I clean it all up to look good for when he comes home later on. Once that was taken care of I take a quick shower to wash up and shave so my skin was nice and smooth. With about 30 minutes left until Ezra's arrival I get to work on pulling out all of the stuff needed that sits in the bags currently placed along the couch. As I am dressed in just my hot pink 100% silk robe that Ezra bought me, I move about the apartment to place as well as light candles to set a romantic mood. After I had all the candles in place I head back over to the couch for the last but most important bag. The bag from Victoria's Secret. I had purchased an almost royal blue/midnight blue colored teddy that fell to the tops of my thighs. It has black lace on the edge of the fitted push-up bra cups as well as black lace trim along the bottom hem. I drop the robe on the floor then slip on the teddy. Next I grab the black all lace panties to slip on before adding the lacy thigh-high garters that I knew would drive him even wilder with this special outfit that I got just for him. I make sure the outfit is in place just like it should be before slipping on the tall 4 inch heels to top off the exceptionally sexy ensemble I have on. As I am in the bathroom checking my makeup and hair I hear my phone ring in the living room to notify me of a text message. Assuming its Ezra I saunter over to pick up my phone.

_**I'll be home in 5. Did you get an alibi to come over, and or stay the night? – Love, E**_

**No, Ella said she needed my help at the gallery to finish up some painting she needs to get done. I'll be stuck here probably the rest of the night. I'm sorry babe; I'll see you tomorrow though. –Aria xoxo**

I know I never lie to him but I figured if this is going to be a surprise, then why not surprise him completely by thinking I'm not even here? Being the mature 17 year old my parents see me as, they said I could spend the entire weekend with Spencer up at their family's cabin. Little did they know I'm spending my weekend with my much older sexy as hell boyfriend while Spencer gets some alone time with Toby at the cabin. Knowing he'll be here any second I hurry to put the bags away and turn the lights off so the only lighting is from the dim candles. I walk over to the freshly made bed and crawl to lie in the center of it to give Ezra a little sight to see when he walks in. I'm lying on my right side with my head propped up by my right arm. I pull up the teddy just a little bit so he'll immediately see the lace garters that I recently found out turn him on. Soon the sound of keys jangling can be heard from the door and it opens a moment later. Just as he was going to turn on the light he freezes in place when he sees the candles then turns to the bed. The moment he spots me lying in such a suggestive position on his bed, his jaw drops and he is speechless. I take this moment to slowly stand up and walk at a very slow pace to him, swaying my hips as I walk. Noticing he left the door open, I walk over to shut and lock it before I turn back around and smile seductively at him.

"I- uh- I thought you said you couldn't make it?" He stutters with his eyes glued to my body.

"I may have lied about that little detail. I actually get to be with you all weekend until school Monday morning." I bite my lip to tease him further while slowly running my hands down his toned torso.

"You look very handsome in a tux. Tell Hardy thank you for forcing you to a black tie event where you couldn't wear a suit. Damn you look good."

"You look- my you look beyond sexy. I can't even describe it. What did I do to earn such a spectacular surprise?" He still has a stutter from shock but gains some control.

"Just thought we could use some time to make up for all the time we've been apart." I say while removing his tux coat to toss on the couch. I lead him over to the bed and push him down into the center of it then climb up to straddle his waist. I pull him into a passionate kiss that'll take his breath away.

"There is just one catch to this lovely evening." I say mischievously when I pull back from the kiss.

"What would that be, baby?"

"I am in control the whole time." I grin down at him.

My slender fingers reach up to slowly untie his perfectly tied bowtie and drape it around my neck for later. Next I work on removing his shirt, smiling as I feel his hands placed on the lace part of the garters to which he moans in pleaser at the sight of them. Once I have the shirt off I move to remove his pants, shoes, and socks. He now lay in just his tight, body hugging boxer-briefs that accentuates his lovely and very much erect member. I crawl back up his body and immediately have to slap his hands away when he tries to pull off the blue teddy.

"No touching." I state firmly to him, yet my voice was very seductive.

"What are you doing if I may ask?" He chuckles when I pull the black tie off from around my neck to tie around his eyes as a blindfold.

"I was thinking we could do things a little different this time, spice it up a bit."

Though that was very much true, the main reason I came up with this whole idea was because I had a sex fantasy the other night when I was missing him tremendously. As soon as the tie was secure and I knew he couldn't see a thing I reach over into the nightstand to grab something I had hiding in there that I slipped out of my purse the other day so Ezra wouldn't see. The smooth metal is cold in my left hand as I pick up his right hand to hook it and move his hand above his head. It works out perfectly that the book shelves at the head of his bed there is wood in the center of each self at the front to make it more stable. I however will be using it to keep his hands restrained above his head. Once his left hand is secured tightly I smirk down at him knowing I have complete control.

"This is quite kinky so far. I like it." His voice purrs in pleasure. "Though there is only one problem."

"What would that be, babe?" I ask while situating myself on his hips while straddling him.

"I can't see my sexy girlfriend in that incredible little outfit she has on." He groans.

"If you're a good boy and behave for me I just may take the blindfold off of you later on." My hot breath whispers into his ear then I sink my teeth into his earlobe once I finished. I couldn't help but grin when I felt his cock twitch beneath me from my enticing words.

"Are you going to punish me if I'm bad?" His voice was so husky and teasing it made me wet.

"Yes, all naughty men need to be punished."

I start a trail of kisses from his chin down his neck. I leave slow teasing bites and kisses down his torso until I reach his boxers. Deciding to tease him a bit I start grinding down on him while my nails rake up and down his bare torso. Ezra groans and tries to move around the more I grind but is stuck in place. After several long minutes I remove his boxers, sliding them down his long legs and tossing them to the ground. I can't help but wrap my hands around his huge cock and start to give him a hand job.

Though Ezra is the only man I have seen naked, I know he is extremely well endowed compared to most men from my occasional chit-chats with the girls about our sexy boyfriends. Though we don't say the exact length number or anything like that, Hanna tends to suggest certain things she's heard about the guys in school. Then Spencer when she snuck into the locker room, she claims she tried not to look but when it's just the four of us talking she implies she may have taken a peek at a few of the football hunks. Since we're being subtle here I'll just say I am a very luck girl to have such a well endowed boyfriend. Ezra lets out a moan of pleasure when my little hands start working his big member and squeezing his balls. Not wanting him to come too early, I stop after about 5 minutes into his hand job.

"I wanna make you cum baby." Ezra begs while tugging on the handcuffs.

"That can definitely be arranged." I smile in anticipation.

I remove my heels to stand up on the bed in order to remove my panties. As I was about to toss them to the floor I get an idea. Once the panties are off I sit back down in my straddling position and lean up to place my wet panties in his restrained hands.

"Oh god they are so fucking wet." He moans as his hands feel the wet lace.

"All for you, baby. You make me so aroused that I am soaking wet just for you." I whisper against his lips.

I crawl up the bed to straddle his face for Ezra to lick my wet vagina like he begged. The moment I hover over his face then press down I let out a moan from his mouth getting straight to work. First he kisses from my clit down to my ass before going back up to my clit. I rub my breast to tease my nipples through the silk when his tongue slides out of his mouth to lick my wet lips. My moans become louder and louder the faster his tongue licks and the broader the strokes. I nearly cum when he opens his mouth wide to bite my entire vagina; letting his teeth scrape my clit as he closes his mouth to leave a kiss. God he always gives me the most mind blowing body trembling orgasms when he does this! I bite down on my lips and massage my breasts harder the faster Ezra's tongue gets. I feel my toes curling at the sensation streaming through my body as I come over and over again the longer he works my pussy. Each time more powerful and thrilling than the last! My body rocks back and forth slowly as I gyrate and roll my hips to follow his talented tongue. I let out an involuntary harsh moan when he literally sucks on my clit and his tongue traces my entrance hole causing me to come hard yet again. I slump forward on the bookshelves from the feeling of his tongue delicately, also tantalizingly slowly, licking up all of my juices. It takes me several minutes to regain myself before I climb off of his head then slide down to straddle his waist. I kiss him the most lustful kiss you could imagine; tongue and all.

"That was outstanding baby, god I love you so much!" I praise him then reward him with another deep kiss before going down on him again.

My hands work on his erect cock while my mouth is sucking on his balls. The faster and harder I work my hands and mouth, the more Ezra grunts and tries to break free of the metal handcuffs holding him in place. I get a sudden feeling of power knowing I have the ability to make a grown man beg and plea for me to do something as simple as removing his blindfold so he can watch me going down on him. I thought about removing it so he could watch but decided to save that for a little bit later on in this fine evening.

"Oh fuck Aria, oh fucking shit that is amazing. I can't, holy fuck I can't wait any longer! I need you now my sexy baby."

I look up to see his fists clenching the panties still in his hands. My hands let go of his enlarged cock and I remove him from my mouth to trail kisses up to his neck. I suck forcefully on his neck to leave a hickey in the crook of his neck as my fingernails rake up and down his arms that are still bound above his head.

"Do you want me to remove your blindfold, babe?" My seductively low voice as I whisper in his ear while nibbling on his earlobe and neck; just how he loves it.

"Yes, fucking yes baby!"His voice is urgent.

My fingers drift to the back of his head to remove the tie from blocking his sight. I remove it very slowly just to tease him a little before tossing it aside. His eyes were so dark with lust they looked black; it was a huge turn on seeing just how aroused he is for me. I run my fingers through his hair and tug on it a little as I kiss him. With a teasing smile on my face I stand up on the mattress with my legs still spread on each side of his body. My eyes are locked on his face to see his expression while his gaze flicks from my eyes down to between my legs at my exposed core. I tilt my head to the side as I smirk at him; knowing what's next with drive him crazy. I run my hand over my body to feel myself up, moaning as my hands keep roaming and pleasing myself before grasping the hem of the lace teddy and remove it from my body. I now stand above Ezra on his bed in simply a pair of black garters with lace at the top. I giggle when I hear him mutter 'fuck' as he watches my hands sliding about my body again. I let out a loud moan to tease him even further and my eyes flutter shut as I caress myself intimately. Suddenly he lets out a forceful grunt and I hear a loud snapping noise. I immediately stop my teasing to open my eyes so I can look down and see what happened. Before I could even open my eyes however, I was grabbed around the wait, pushed down on my back then pinned to the bed. My eyes snap open in shock as I realize what just happened; he broke out of his handcuffs.

"How in the hell did you do that?" I demand in utter disbelief. Though he doesn't answer me, instead he pins my hands above my head and starts to suck and bite at my neck like I had previously been doing to him.

"Never underestimate the power of a highly aroused man with the most seductive woman on the planet as his girlfriend when she teases him to his breaking point." He growls in my ear.

God this is so damn hot that I can literally feel myself dripping wet for him. Ezra slowly makes his way down my body, spending a generous amount of time and affection on every inch of skin as he makes his way lower and lower. Finally after what felt like an eternity he was at my dripping core, he leaves a light kiss on my clit that causes me to pant in anticipation as to what is about to come.

"You know how much these turn me on. Do you know how fucking hard it is to lie here restrained and blindfolded while you're wearing such arousing lingerie?"

Ezra kisses all over the inside of my thighs as well as all over the lace part of my garters. I throw my head back and let out a whimper when he sucks on my toes through the stockings and kisses up to my wet pussy, repeating the action for my other leg. Ezra thrusts two fingers directly into my cunt and pumps them furiously. While his fingers are pumping his thumb rubs my clit with so much pressure I just want to cry out in pleasure. I fist my hands in the comforter when Ezra changes the angle of his fingers so he is now rubbing directly on my g-spot. Ezra thrusts his fingers extremely quickly up and down in my pussy causing me to writhe in pleasure. I can feel myself starting to get lightheaded and seeing stars in the best way imaginable. As the pleasure keeps intensifying I continue to moan and swear in bliss. Suddenly I get this foreign feeling built up in my body, but it doesn't feel like a bad sensation, it feels mind blowing. Ezra thrusts his fingers increasingly fast before abruptly pulling them out while I am in the middle of screaming out. All of a sudden cum squirts out of me and all over the bed. There is so much and it just keeps coming. Ezra lets out a satisfied groan while staring at my pussy. I feel the comforter dampen from my cum. Holy fuck. Ezra just made me squirt, that's never happened during any of our other love making experiences. This feeling running through my body is so strong I can't catch my breath, I keep panting with the biggest smile on my face. God that felt so damn amazing that I want more. Can he make me squirt again? God I fucking hope so because that was surreal just now!

"Can you- fuck, will you do that again?" I beg breathlessly.

"I take it you enjoyed that?" He smirks with his cocky grin as his finger tips lightly trace my nipples.

"Yes, please just do it again!" I moan out in desperation.

"Whatever makes you happy baby."

Ezra slowly trails his fingers down my body to my glistening wet cunt. My breath catches in my throat when he slowly slides his fingers into my soaked core. I hold my breath in anticipation for the immense pleasure that is about to occur. Without any warning or hesitation Ezra begins moving his fingers just like he had the first time, thrusting them up to rub my g-spot as fast as possible. This time he takes his right hand from its place of massaging my breast, down to my freshly waxed pelvic bone. The pressure of his hand pushing down while his fingers are moving so quickly give me even more pleasure than the first time. My hips lift up high off the bed as the pleasure builds increasingly high. My head is thrown back, almost hanging off the end of the bed and my hands clench the sheets even tighter. Before I know it I snap and am sent in a downward spiral. I scream as loud as humanly possible when I cum unbelievably hard, squirting all over the bed again. Ezra rubs his hand all over my pussy to spread my cum around making me moan even more.

"Fuck, fucking shit that was amazing. Why is this the first time this has happened? Fuck." I wonder out load as I pant breathlessly, my eyes still clenched shut as I try to calm my body down.

"I didn't want to pull out all my tricks at once. Need to keep you sexually pleased the way you deserve my sexy baby." He grins at me then moves to position himself between my still trembling legs.

"Oh so you've been holding out on me?" I raise my eyebrows in question then wrap my arms around his neck to pull him down to kiss him.

"Not holding out, just assuring I have some moves to surprise you down the line with."

"And when will I get to experience your next hidden 'move'?" I run my hand down his torso to grip him very erect cock in my hand.

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it?"

Ezra spreads my legs wide and leans forward to push into me. I slowly guide his cock into my pulsating, soaking wet pussy. I bite my lip to try and suppress the moan that wants to come from my mouth when Ezra's hard cock is buried deep inside of me. Ezra is slow for the first few thrusts before pounding into me forcefully. When I wasn't screaming and moaning as loud as I could, I was screaming out "fuck" repeatedly. We always have amazing sex but this time around is just mind blowing and so pleasure filled I feel as if I am going to go crazy. Ezra grabs my right leg and moves it so it is now resting on his shoulder. The new angle from this action caused me to curse loudly when he started hitting my g-spot. Ezra's left hand was placed in the curve at the top of my right leg that was over his shoulder. I run my left hand down to rub my clit to help stimulate me to cum yet again-which I had just finished coming off another high right before I started to tease my clit. Ezra lets out a groan when he sees what my hand was doing then he reached his right hand up to squeeze and rubs my breast. God this felt so amazing. I lift my hips up off the bed to meet Ezra's thrusts, but he presses my waist back down and holds me firmly to the bed so he was in control.

"Oh god babe, I'm going to cum again. Harder, harder! Don't hold back, pound into my tight vagina as hard and fast as you can!" I demand all the while rubbing my clit faster.

"Come on baby, cum for me. I know you want to so let go and cum for me." His husky voice encourages me as he literally goes full force into me; harder then he has ever thrusted into me.

Within no time I am screaming out in bliss as I cum for what I believe to be the last time for the night. I take deep breaths as I try to fill my lungs with air after being so incredibly breathless from this orgasm. Just as Ezra comes in me, shooting his hot cum into deep within me I pull him down into the most lustful kiss you could imagine. Our tongues duel together as we slowly come down from our highs together. We hold the kiss for as long as humanly possible before we slowly pull our lips apart.

Ezra leans up so he was back to his original position- on his knees right in front of me. He gently holds my right ankle to move my leg off of his shoulder and lay it down on the bed. My eyelids felt heavy as I stare up at him with satisfaction and lust. I let out a whimper when he slowly pulls his long cock out of me and stares down at me with nothing but pure love and a splash of mischievous. I was about to question what he was up to when Ezra moved on the bed in order to leave a kiss on my neck, he sucked lightly before leaving a long trail of butterfly kisses from my neck down to my mound. I run my fingers through his hair as I look down at his head between my numb legs.

"What are you- oh, oooooh goooood babe." I drift off midsentence from Ezra's tongue that slowly left a broad stroke from my asshole up to the top of my vagina.

"You like that baby?" He asks then goes for another lick.

"I love it, babe." I nod my head furiously.

I moan softly as Ezra slowly licks up both of our cum juices from my vagina and off of my thighs. The feeling of his tongue down there again was enough to make my sensitive pussy come for the final time. I am in pure bliss while his talented tongue runs over every single centimeter of my lower half. It was the opposite of our hot, passionate and somewhat rough sex we just had; his tongue was slow and delicate as he licks me up. When he was done he kisses back up my body so he was now lying on top of me; our sweaty bodies pressed tightly together. Ezra runs his fingers through my hair and stares me in the eyes. I couldn't wipe the pleased smile off of my face that will most likely be stuck on my face for at least a week from how surreal and flawless our sex was just now.

"Did that satisfy you, baby?" He whispers in my ear then returns to biting on my earlobe.

"More than I ever imagined. God you are remarkably wonderful at sex." My voice is barely above a whisper. My eyes continuously drop from exhaustion and my body is limp.

"I can tell. Why don't we get some sleep, Sweetheart?"

I simply nod my head and smile. Ezra sits up on the bed to slowly and very seductively if I must say so myself, removes the garters from each of my legs then tosses them on the floor with the rest of my ensemble from the night. After that was taken care of he climbs off of the bed to pull the comforter that is soaked with my cum and pulls is back. Just as I was about to attempt to get up from the bed so he could fully remove the comforter, Ezra scoops me up in his arms and turns my body around so I was lying properly on the bed. He took off the comforter then walked over to his linens closet to grab his other comforter that he uses whenever his current one needs to be washed. Ezra returns to the bed and lays the comforter over my exhausted body then snuggles in next to me. I turn on my side to face Ezra with a huge grin still on my face.

"I love you, handsome. I still can't believe you broke solid handcuffs. I have to think of something better for next time." I whisper to him.

"I love you too, gorgeous. Well now that I know you are planning on doing it, how do you know I'll let you tie me to the bed? Tonight was a prime example that you will tease me every way possible."

"You can't resist it if you're asleep when I tie you up." I smirk with satisfaction.

"Not unless I beat you to it. You know how much I like to be on top and have full control so you won't know when I might restrain your hands before you even have the chance to restrain mine." He smirks back.

"May the best dominate win." I say in a playful yet seductive manner causing him to chuckle.

"Goodnight sweetheart, I know you're exhausted." Ezra caresses my face with his thumb before kissing me goodnight and pulling me close into his arms to spoon with me. I snuggle deep into his chest.

If it turns out like this every time, then I will without a doubt be surprising him again… and very soon too. Without another second I had fallen into a deep slumber.

**Okay so I'm sorry this isn't proofed, I am in a hurry because I'm supposed to be walking out the door like right now but I wanted you guys to have this chapter because I'm not sure when I'll get back tonight. **


End file.
